


A touché le fond mais creuse encore

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Nudity, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on tombe plus bas que terre, pourquoi ne pas creuser encore un peu ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touché le fond mais creuse encore

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous a autorisé à prendre une pause, Commodore ? Oh, pardon, j'oubliais... laissez-moi reformuler : puis-je savoir qui vous a autorisé à prendre une pause, Norrington ?  
\- Allez vous faire foutre, Sparrow... »

Le spectacle était assez pathétique, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pas vraiment assis, mais pas vraiment allongé non plus, le dos appuyé contre le mur, James Norrington avait les yeux fermés. A côté de lui, une bouteille vide – volée dans la réserve personnelle de Jack, évidemment.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl s'assit à ses côtés, ignorant le grognement de protestation.

« C'est Capitaine, Norrington. Je vois que vous appréciez mon rhum... dommage pour vous, il n'est pas gratuit... vous n'aurez qu'à me récurer la totalité du pont une nouvelle fois. Et ma cabine, aussi, au passage. D'ailleurs, vous avez oublié ça. »

Quelque chose atterrit sur les genoux de Norrington. Il entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour reconnaître sa défunte perruque. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tout est bon pour me torturer, hein, Sparrow ?  
\- Capitaine, _votre_ capitaine. Quand on tombe plus bas que terre...  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m'aider à creuser encore un peu, c'est ça ? Quelle amabilité... »

Le Commodore déchu se releva péniblement, la perruque à la main.

« J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à aller récurer votre foutu pont...  
\- Certainement pas dans cette tenue ! »

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire... ?  
\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous déshabiller immédiatement !  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Norrington. »

James se demanda à quel point il était soul. Ou à quel point Sparrow l'était.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
\- C'est simple, articula patiemment Jack. Votre tenue est dans un état abominable, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il vous faut donc vous changer immédiatement.  
\- Immédiatement ? »

Le pirate hocha la tête.

« Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à me laisser la cabine, _capitaine_...  
\- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de mes quartiers, Norrington, et je n'ai donc aucune raison de les quitter. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de sortir.

« Pas si vite, Norrington... ne vous ai-je pas ordonné de vous changer ? »

Il fallut toute la patience de l'ex-Commodore pour ne pas envoyer un point dans la figure de Jack.

« Certes, céda-t-il, et je m'apprête à le faire, dans une autre cabine...  
\- Il en est hors de question.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je vous ai ordonné de vous changer immédiatement, Norrington. Ici et maintenant.  
\- Oh, je vois... ça vous amuse, hein ? »

Le pirate sourit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.  
\- Très bien. »

La perruque tomba à terre, et fut rapidement suivie de la chemise – qui, il fallait l'avouer, était elle aussi bien loin de son état d'origine, même si toujours mieux portante que celle qui l'avait vu jeté aux cochons.

« Vous autres pirates ne faites pas si grand cas de la propreté, d'ordinaire... surtout pas vous, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. Oh, et enlevez moi ce froc, aussi. On vous sent arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
\- Parlez pour vous !  
\- Allons, James... »

Une main se posa sur sa hanche comme une goutte d'eau sur un vase déjà trop plein. En quelques secondes, un Jack toujours aussi souriant se retrouva plaqué contre le mur – il n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air surpris.

« Ecoutez moi bien, Sparrow...  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Ecoutez moi bien, _Sparrow_... vous allez cesser vos âneries dès maintenant, ou sinon...  
_ Ou sinon quoi ? Vous m'embrassez ? Mais ne vous gênez surtout pas, James ! Et puis, je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie ! »

Le visage de l'ex-Commodore s'empourpra. Garder son calme.

Mais à vrai dire, que pouvait-il faire, en effet ? A part l'étrangler... sauf qu'il se trouvait en mer, sur un bateau pirate, et que même le parfait crétin en face de lui était assez apprécié pour que sa mort déchaîne la totalité de l'équipage aux trousses de James, ce qui risquait d'être fort douloureux.

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise.

« Indiquez moi au moins où sont mes vêtements propres.  
\- Oh, ça, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... comme vous l'avez dit vous mêmes, nous autres pirates ne faisons pas grand cas de la propreté... à la rigueur, si vous voulez des vêtements propres, vous pouvez toujours aller voir chez Miss Swann... Sinon, vous pouvez rester comme ça. Après tout, quand on tombe plus bas que terre...  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

James recula, ouvrit un tiroir, saisit une bouteille de rhum – il n'y avait jamais à chercher longtemps dans cette cabine – et reprit sa position initiale – les vêtements en moins. Jack se rassit à côté de lui, poussant le vice jusqu'à passer son bras autour des épaules de l'ex-Commodore.

« Allons, James, un peu de courage..., fit-il en faisant mine d'attraper la bouteille de l'autre main. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une mauvaise passe... vous vous trouverez sans doute une plus belle perruque quelque part. Vous pourriez même prendre celle de Beckett, je suis sûr qu'elle vous irait très bien... »

Norrington décida de ne pas relever.

« En attendant, continua le pirate, vous pouvez toujours aller me récurer ce pont.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre.  
\- Oh. Je vois. »

La bouteille de rhum refusant décidément de passer des mains de l'ex-Commodore aux siennes, Jack se releva, ouvrit un autre tiroir, et en saisit une pas encore ouverte – pleine, en somme. Puis il reprit sa place et observa Norrington.

« C'est que ça vous va bien, l'absence de vêtement. »

L'autre grogna. Mais, sans doute trop embué par l'alcool dont il abusait, il ne dit rien lorsque le pirate commença à pencher de son côté un peu plus que nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Et puis, quand on tombe plus bas que terre...

La nuit – ou la journée, il n'en avait plus la moindre idée – allait être longue.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
